The objectives of the Microchemical Core Laboratory are to provide Cancer Center members with: 1) DNA synthesis-small segments (8-120 bases) of DNA are synthesized; 2) DNA sequencing-the sequence of bases is determined by separating truncated fluorescent dideoxy-labeled products; 3) Peptide synthesis-amino acids (8-80 residues) are covalently linked together in a specific order corresponding to a segment of protein; and 4) Protein sequencing- the sequence of amino acids in a protein chain is determined by removing amino acids, one at a time from one end (amino) and identifying each amino acid derivative. The Core Laboratory is currently equipped with: 1) Three Applied Biosystems Model 394 four-column DNA synthesizers, which make oligonucleotides up to 120 bases in length at the 40 Nm, 0.2 muM and 1 muM scales. Next month two of these machines will be replaced by a state-of-the art Perkin-Elmer Model 3948 synthesizer which will generate 48 oligonucleotides simultaneously; 2) Two Perkin-Elmer Models 373 and 377 automated DNA sequencers which can identify 750-8000 bases at greater than 99% accuracy; 3) An applied Biosystems Model 430A peptide synthesizer which synthesizes peptides 8-80 amino acids long at the 0.25 mM scale and a Rainin Symphony Peptide Synthesizer which synthesizes peptides 52-20 amino acids long at the 25 muM scale; and 4) An applied Biosystems Model 494 Biosystems Procise Protein Sequenator which can sequence 10 pM of protein or peptide. The ready availability of this quarter of technologies enable Cancer Center members, whether basic or clinical researchers, to rapidly bring the power of molecular biology to bear on attacking the fundamental problems of cancer, as well as translating these discoveries for use in the clinic.